Gonna get caught
by once-upon-my-feels
Summary: Pointless. Established Swan Queen. They're at home. Regina wants Emma, and the former Evil Queen ALWAYS gets what she wants. What could possibly go wrong?


Silly pointless thing I wrote just for fun. Started raining here where I live, so I decided to warm things up! Didn't review anything, so, in advance, sorry for any mistakes!

The characters don't belong to me, but I guess you already know that, right?

So, on with the fanfic!

"Eeeemma..."

"Yes, hun?"

Emma smiled as she turned her gaze up; Regina was casual dressed with short shorts and a tank top. She loved to see her fiancé dressed like that, always so cute.

"Did you finished it yeeeet?"

"No, pretty face, I got a lot of work to do" - Emma pouted.

The blonde just had headed home from work - she was wearing denim, a buttoned up blouse and a messy bun; she also had on those glasses that Regina finds so sexy.

"Are you going to take long?" - Now Regina was the one pouting.

"You see babe, this case is pretty important to Belle, and I gotta..."

"But I miss my baby..."

Emma smiled. Three weeks since they had some time alone, and she missed her intimate moments with the brunette very much too.

"I..."

"I know, I know. I'll just take a shower then, is really hot here today..."

"Indeed it is..."

Regina just ruined Emma's afternoon; now all she could think was about Regina showering. She could even smell the brunette's... wait...

Emma sniffed the air causing for Regina to giggle.

"Damn babe, you smell so good that..." - Emma's jaw dropped as she took a sight at Regina; the older woman was using a white shirt and no pants. Or shorts. Nothing.

"I've been missing you so much that I borrowed this from you... Are you mad?"

Damn, Regina playing the innocent girl with her hair loosened, slightly dry with soft curls at the end and showing those hot, hot legs off... Almost for Emma to handle.

"How can I help you, darling?"

"Hm, since you're not able to stop to do me..."

Emma quivered when she pictured it; her nipples were already hard.

"I was imagining... can you stop for a kiss? Or for a little make out session, maybe?"

When your hot, hot fiancé is half naked and pouting asking you to touch her while she touches you, you just don't say no.

Emma smiled and put some documents aside.

"Come here..."

She smiled and Regina ran at her, resting a hand behind Emma's neck and kissing her hard. When they broke it Emma smiled.

"You really missed me, huh?"

"Shut up" - Regina smiled as she dropped Emma into the chair.

Regina leaned over the blonde and kissed her jaw and neck.

"Hm, God, you..."

"Make out session?"

As an answer Emma lowered one hand squeezed Regina's ass; the blonde almost gasped when she felt Regina's thong.

"Fuck, you are so hot" - she whispered into her fiancé's mouth.

Regina sat onto Emma's lap, legs open and started rocking herself over her blonde.

"Hm Emma..."

She touched Emma's breasts without breaking the kiss.

"Fuuuuck" - Emma whispered when she felt her jeans getting warm and soaked; she brushed Regina's ass slightly and as in response the older woman moaned her name once more. She started undoing Emma's buttons and played with one hard nipple over the bra.

"Baby, hm" - Emma moaned into her fiancé's mouth, suddenly desperate for more contact.

The feel of Regina grinding her center on her thigh mixed with her warm tongue making its way through her neck was driving Emma insane, she needed to take those damned jeans off.

Suddenly Regina bit her pulse point and started rocking her body faster; Emma thought that that was enough, she just couldn't take it.

"Bed... now..." - she whispered, almost breathless while slapping Regina's ass as in a rush sign.

In their way outta of the office they couldn't better keep their hands of each other.

"Em-ma, your papers" - Regina whispered and smile.

"Fuck it."

"No, fuck me" - she purred into Emma's ear.

"Gladly".

The phone rang and Regina broke their kiss.

"Oh no, you're so not doing that to me..." - Emma tapped her foot on the floor, truly impatient - "who is it?"

"Kathryn."

"Hell no, fuck of, cock blocker!" - Emma grabbed the telephone and shut it down - now, where were we? - She smirked while grabbing Regina by her waist.

The phone again. Now was Emma's.

"Emma, don't"

"I know this tune..."

"Me too, is..."

"My mother, yeah... Gina, it will be really quick, I promise."

After almost 3 full minutes Regina started getting impatient herself.

"Emma..."

Emma just raised one finger to shut her down.

The brunette huffed.

"Em-ma - she called in a sexy purr."

"No, mom... y-no, yes, yes, mom..."

"Em-ma, hm - this time Regina combined the blonde's name with a moan. Emma looked at her ready to give Regina a piece of her mind but she almost dropped the phone by the sight: Regina was dancing slowly as opening the shirt - three buttons has already gone by now - and Emma could see her black laced bra. Emma's mouth wen dry from desire as she saw Regina moisting her lips and muttering her name; she found herself unable to speak as Regina sneaked slender fingers into her blouse and squeezed one breast.

"Y-ya m-mom..."

"Em-ma, touch me... please" - Regina pleaded as she undid another button.

Emma couldn't hold back a moan.

"Emma, you okay?" - Came the voice from the phone.

"Yeah, I... uh, sorry mom, but I really gotta go... No, I'm fine..." - Emma's breath just got heavier as she saw Regina's tongue darting in and out from plumped lips.

Regina moved her tongue in and out one more time.

"Imagine that... on your..."

Regina's whisper alone soaked Emma's already wet panties.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." - She thought as Regina started licking and kissing her neck.

"B-bye mom!" - she screamed at the phone as she felt Regina's skilled fingers making it's way to the waistband of her jeans; Emma tossed the phone without even caring of shutting it down.

"Oh please, fuck me already, woman" - She shouted smiling as Regina wrapped one hardened nipple in her mouth. The blonde was completely oblivious to the fact that her mother could still hear her at the other side.


End file.
